1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for electrically connecting an integrated circuit device to another circuit element. More particularly, the present invention relates to carriers for integrated circuit devices such that the carrier and device are inserted as a unit into a socket which may in turn be plugged into the appropriate receptacles of a printed circuit or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The modularization and miniaturization of electronic circuit packages has resulted in the development of small, interchangeable electronic devices. These devices, capable of performing couplex functions, can be removably inserted into larger electrical systems, to change the function of these systems.
An integrated circuit device, for example a dual in-line package including an encapsulated electronics package and a pair of spaced parallel rows of flat contact pins, may be mounted in the carrier made of insulative material preparatory to connection to a larger electrical system. The carrier usually has integrally formed means to enable the entire module to be manually grasped for insertion into a socket and later removal from the socket. The socket is in turn removably adapted to be electrically connected to a printed circuit board or the like. If a new function is desired, one need only remove one module from its socket and replace it with another module which is suited to the desired purpose.
Due to several factors including the small size of these integrated circuit devices, the number of contacts or pins associated with each device, the need to ensure good electrical contact between the socket and the device, and the necessary delicacy of the pins or contacts of the integrated circuit device, these pins or contacts are often deformed during attempted insertion of the integrated circuit device into a receptacle. Once the contacts are deformed, even if they are subsequently straightened, reinsertion of the device into the socket or receptacle is difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,216 to Brooks discloses a socket insertion guide which guides the pins of the integrated circuit device into the socket. The Brooks structure includes an open ended, generally rectangular housing which conforms to the outside shape of the integrated circuit device and a U-shaped channel which is inserted into the upper open end of the housing after the integrated circuit device has been inserted into the housing. The unit is then plugged into an appropriate socket that fits into the lower open end of the housing. While the use of the Brooks structure would likely be advantageous in preventing pin deformation, the structure does not individually guide the leads of the integrated circuit device and does not positively prevent the bending of the pins inwardly into the device or laterally towards one another upon insertion. Moreover, it is conceivable that during the placement of the channel the pins may be deformed inwardly excessively resulting in greater deformation and more difficult insertion than was likely were the guide not used.